Sweet Nothing
by Onigiri Girlz
Summary: Saying goodbye is never easy, but it's something that Tohru has to do. In order for her to be herself, she must find herself. AU. Tohru+Yuki *editted version, but still looking for mistakes!*
1. Sweet Nothing

Author Note: hey everyone!  This fic is written by two people, so it might end up with some interesting things happening, but maybe you'll be entertained by them.  Anyways, we hope you like our fic and will review.  We would prefer that you don't flame our fic though.  It is an AU, since we kinda haven't seen a lot of the series -.-;;  For the lyrics, the words outside the parenthesis are the actual lyrics, but the ones in the parenthesis are translations that can be found on animelyrics.com.  Thank you.  
  


Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket nor the song Sweet Nothing from Weiss Kreuz, please don't sue us, thanks.

Dedication: This is to everyone who has a Fruits Basket site.  Thanks for all the useful info mina san!

_"Nagai tsuki hi kimi to hanare boku wa_

_Munashisa__ ni oboreta _

_Yume wa hada no hiniku da yo to machi no _

_Zawa__ mekini suteta hatsu sa _

            (In the night you and I walk alone with the moon high above

            And this silence that drowns out my love

            Feeling strange like a dream, how could this be our reality

            As the stars fade away, so do hopes and dreams)

_Yogoreta__ tamashii kakimushiite _

_Ano__ hi mi modoru itami ni nare_

_Sama__ you tamashii segashi ni yukou_

_Tooku__ Tooku Tooku                                      _

            (Though you never speak to me, I wish you'd tell me why

            You won't let me help you, love, I wish you'd let me try

            Still you try to search for it, the life you've never known

            So far so far so far)

_Utsuro__ de yasashi_

_Jidai__ ni sayonara o"_

            (Still you said farewell to me

            Though I try I know I'll never go)

Sweet Nothing

By: Onigiri Girlz

Tohru's POV

            As I wiped the tears from my eyes, I knew that I was doing the right thing.  I was the onigiri.  The non fruit in the fruit basket.  The one that would never fit in.  Leaving seemed like the best solution, for everyone.

            I didn't have a clue where I would go.  I was cramping their lifestyle.  They lived with the curse… that was burdensome enough.  I shouldn't add to it.

            The full moon shone its light all through the forest that surrounded me.  Everything was so beautiful.  Hoping that the soft moonlight would guide me, I walked away from the house.  

            The only thing I left there was a note.  I couldn't even remember clearly what I wrote.  All I knew was that I should leave.

            _Okaasan_, I said mentally, hoping my mother would somehow hear my plea, _I'm sorry…  Sometimes being myself just isn't enough._

            I continued on.  My arms strained from carrying my bags for what seemed like an eternity.  The tears came even more freely, clouding my vision.  The exhaustion finally swept over me, and I sat down on rock to regain my composure.

            Just then, a rustling of a bush drew my attention.  I wiped away my tears enough to see what caused the disturbance.  Yuki Sohma appeared in front of me, with a look of concern on his face.

*****Yuki's POV*****

            I moved out of the woods, ending up in front of Tohru.  I knew the look I had on my face must be one of concern.

***flashback***

            I crept down to get a late night snack, but as I walked by Tohru's room, I noticed the door was open and she wasn't in the room.  I started to look for her, since obviously she had to be awake.  I decided to first look in the kitchen, since she loves to cook and when she wasn't there, I looked around the rest of the house.

            _She doesn't work this late…I thought to myself, starting to worry._

            I checked her room quickly again, in case I missed her, noticing instantly that none of her belongings were there.  I ran out of the house, so full of apprehension that I didn't think to get help finding her.

            Well, I did think to ask my rat friends to help me track her.  They only were able to give me a direction in which she traveled.

            I started to run after her to catch up, praying she wouldn't be hurt or in danger of anything.  My heart practically broke in two when I heard crying not far ahead of me.  It sounded as though the crying had just started.  I was aware of the rustling of bushes, but I was too worried about the girl I loved to care anymore.  I hurried through the brush and bushes to reach her and bring her back to us.

***end flashback***

            "Tohru," I said, my voice full of concern, "why did you leave us…?"

Tohru's POV

            "I had to," I replied.

            "But why?" he started, but I interrupted him.

            "I just had to.  I don't fit.  The onigiri shouldn't be with the rest of the fruit in the basket," I stated, trying not to break down crying.

            "What do you mean?  You fit in the house just fine," then he lowered his voice to a little more than a whisper, "you hold the house together.  I can't imagine life before you came here."

            I heard the words, but I couldn't understand them.  They weren't true.  He's just saying that to make me feel better.  That was just like Yuki.  He has such a sweet soul… but he had to understand that I must go.

            "I'm sorry…" I said as I stood up and started walking away.

            He easily caught up with me.  But he didn't say anything.  A stiffening silence fell over us as I tried to move faster.  He couldn't follow me.  _This is something that I have to do, I kept saying to myself, _This___ is something that I have to do._

*****Yuki's POV*****

            As we strolled in silence, I felt my heart break in pieces.  _She can't walk out of my life like this!  I don't want to let her go, not now or ever!_  I thought, constantly replaying the thought in my mind, though I couldn't seem to get my mouth to comply with my heart and speak to her.

            It seemed like we'd been walking forever, but we hadn't made very much distance.  We were still on the Sohma land, not that far away from my secret base.  The silence weighed heavily down on my thoughts, crushing every possible thing that I could say.

            "Please don't go," I pleaded.  "We need you here…"

Tohru's POV

            I stopped walking, and I smiled at him.  "I am not needed here.  You guys managed without me before, you could probably do it again."

            "But…" he started.

            I shook my head.  "No.  This is something that I must do for myself.  Maybe when I find myself, I may return.  But for now, farewell."  

            I started to walk away, this time knowing that he wouldn't follow me.  _This is goodbye_, I silently said as I felt my heart break, _though it may seem like forever, I know I will see you again._

********

Tohru walked away slowly, fading away with the stars.

"Goodbye may seem forever… Farwell may seem like the end… but I know that I will see you once again."

Author Note:  That's the end or maybe not.  We have an idea where we could continue with this, but it sounds pretty good as a one-shot.  We suppose that it's up to you readers to decide whether or not we commit to the continuation.  Till next time!

Bombay and Balinese


	2. Something I Need to Do for Myself

AN:  Yep everyone… WE'RE BACK!  9 reviews telling us to continue…. That more than inspired us.  We were couldn't decide whether we wanted to write more or not, but all you loyal readers convinced us!  Anyways, we hope you like this.  As a reminder, this is a story written by two different authors.  The most obvious place is when we switch POVs… We do different things to indicate a scene change etc.  Hope  you all enjoy the story, and most of all, the angst!

Dedication:  This is dedicated to Little Red Dragon.  Thanks for all your support!  We love you, and we hope you have a speedy recovery to whatever you're having done!

Disclaimer:  Don't own anything that's in the story… yadda yadda yadda… No more depressing talk.  Save it for the story!

AN:  HERE WE GO!!

**Sweet Nothing**

**Chapter 2:  Something I Need to Do for Myself**

_"Suri kirete ito tadori nagara_

_Boku__ wa kimi e to tabi o tsuzuke_

_Dakishimeru__ hi o nagai nagara_

_Tooku__ tooku tooku"_

_            (Though you've searched for years in vain, you still continue on_

_               So to prove my love to you, I'll follow ever on_

_               Though I try to hold you tight you simply ran away_

_               So far, so far, so far)_

_"Hai kyo no machi o_

_Yasashiku__ hato ga tobu"_

_            (All that's left are memories_

_               And the hopes I'll see you once again)_

Tohru's POV

I knew the journey to find myself wouldn't be easy.  Clutching my mother's picture, I wondered aimlessly.

"Okaasan," I said to my mother's picture. _ "_I know that you want me to graduate.  There's only a year and a few months left.  I'll make it through somehow…"

I could almost hear my mom's laugh as she would reply, "That's terrific.  Just be yourself, and take things slowly, and you will succeed.  I know you will!"

"Anything for you, Okaasan," I told her as I put up a tent and crawled in.  "Did you know that you're my hero?" I asked her, falling asleep before I could imagine the answer.   
  
***Yuki's POV***  
_I can't believe Tohru left!_  I thought to myself sadly, my broken heart not mending at all.  My only comfort being that I would see her at school.

_At least she'll find herself and she'll come back to me.  I wont give up on her so easily!  _I thought, wishing I'd never let her go.  _What if she's hurt?  What if she needs help?  Oh, Tohru…why'd you leave us?  We need you here!_  As I was thinking, I didn't even notice the wall until I ran into it, but I no longer cared about walls or boundaries, I could only think of Tohru and her well being.

Tohru's POV

            As I woke up the next morning, the events of the past few days swirled around me.  I managed to avoid a confrontation with Yuki or Kyo.  I knew if I met with any of the, I might weaken and give in to return home.

            _Home,  I_ thought bitterly.  How quick I was to call the Sohma house, "home."

            But it was.  It was the only home that I knew since my mother's death.  When I lived with my mom, I knew where my place was…where I fit in.

            At the Sohma house, things were different.  It just left me confused.

            After I dressed, I needed to go to school.  As I crawled out of my tent, I came face to face with Yuki.

            I quickly stood up, blushing furiously.  It felt the same way as when he and Shigure had first found me.

            "Sohma-kun!" I said out of instinct.  "I…how…you…"I stuttered.

            "Sohma-kun?  Before you called me Yuki.  Why the sudden change?  We're still friends, aren't we?" Yuki said with a smile.

            "I suppose…" I replied still looking down.

            Silence fell over us, and I chewed my lip nervously.

            "Why are you here?" I couldn't help but ask.

            "I thought we could walk to school together, you know, like old times," he said, a little too cheerfully.

            "Um…sure," I told him.  "Let me just get my stuff and we can go."

            I quickly grabbed my school bag, feeling Yuki's eyes following me, and we made our way towards school.  I felt so awkward.  I looked at my feet the whole time.  I didn't have the nerve to look at his face.

            "So…how have you been?" he asked me.

            "I've been fine," I replied.  I felt that I should have said more, but when I thought about the words, I couldn't get them out.  Finally, I just said, "How did you find me?"

            "A little kitty told me."

            "Oh I see…"I said softly to myself, missing what I now saw as a hint to who really told him.

            Then Yuki moved ahead of me, and cut me off, causing me to look up at him.

*****Yuki's POV*****

            "Tohru, you shouldn't live in a tent, you'll get sick…" I said, trying to keep my concern out of my voice.  _My heart breaks to see you like this…_ I thought to myself.

            "I wont get discouraged!  I'll get through this somehow…And I'll find myself!" She said, giving me a slightly sad smile.

            "Tohru, I-I want you to come home!  We need you there!" I said, almost giving away my feelings for her, but catching myself before I could.

"Yuki-kun…You're only saying that to make me feel better.  Please, let me find myself, before it's too late for me to do so."  She said, looking at me with pleading eyes.  It seemed she'd cry, which I didn't ever want to see her do.

"Tohru…I'm sorry…I shouldn't ask you to do anything you don't want to do.  I'll support you in your endeavor to find yourself, and if I can help…please don't hesitate to ask me." I said, keeping the emotion out of my voice as much as I could.

Tohru's POV

            I smiled at his comment.  I appreciated his support, but still there wasn't anything he could do to help my journey.

            "Sohma-kun…" I started and I saw him wince again at my formality.  "I appreciate the support that you have offered me."  I paused.

            "But?" he added, knowing that there was something afterwards.

            "I told you that this was something that I must do for myself.  In order to truly find myself, I need to do this on my own.  If I don't, then I might not actually of truly found my purpose. I'm sorry," I replied shakily.  I never felt so unsure in my entire life.

            "Oh I see.  I understand," he told me.  There was a pause.

            "I'm glad," I said, not really meaning it.

            We arrived at school.  He turned toward me, and smiled brightly.  "Welll, then.  I wish you all the luck in the world.  I hope things go well for you.  Take as much time as you need, but come back soon, ne?" he told me and he turned and walked toward his first class.

            "Thank you…" I whispered and I walked away.

To be continued

AN:  That took forever to get the last part out… sorry.  It was my fault (I'm Bombay, the person who does Tohru's POV).  We had finals… and finals… and well… finals!  That's what took so long.  Studying took up a lot of time, so expect the next part out a little bit sooner than we got this one out… but that's no guarantee.  Bye!

Bombay and Balinese


End file.
